Home
by Shara1
Summary: In this sequel to "Nagisa's Secret" Suoh contimplates his relationhsip with the people he is most devoted to. Set shortly after the birth of his daughter.


Title: Home  
  
Main Pairing: Suoh/Nagisa  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: The Clamp artists own CCD and this story is in no way meant to infringe on that ownership. It was written for entertainment purposes only.  
  
The steel and concrete of the city passes by the window in a silver gray blur as the train speeds through the city on its way to the station. The Skyscrapers slowly give way to the mottled greens and browns of manicured trees and grounds as the train draws closer to its destination. Perhaps I am just seeing things, but if I squint I can almost make out the clock tower that dominates the center of campus.   
  
The cheerful blowfish carved into the clock's face is a welcome site. I didn't realize how much I would miss this place. My wife and I were only gone for two weeks on a vacation to one of the private resorts owned by the Imonyama group, but it seems like it was much longer. A smile plays at the corners of my lips as I glance over at the beautiful woman who was kind enough to give me her hand in marriage. Her face is hidden by a shimmering fall of lavender hair as she peers out of the window. I can tell by her posture as she presses delicate hands against the glass that she is as impatient about getting home as I am.  
  
The vacation had been sorely needed. I am so dedicated to my work, friends, and family that the idea of going on a holiday would never cross my mind without a bit of prodding. There is always too much work to do, to even think of taking off. But my friends and wife insisted and I am glad that they did. I really needed to unwind. I had forgotten how nice it was to just spend time alone with my wife.   
  
My daughter is a gift of the gods, but children tend to take over your life. So much was happening that I didn't have time to realize that I was neglecting the other gift in my life. My wife and I hadn't been alone for any length of time since Nokori had been born. Nagisa had earned a rest. Knowing how persistent our closest friends could be I took the wiser course and admitted defeat. To my surprise, I actually enjoyed myself.   
  
Even so, it's nice to finally be home. Nagisa and I have never been away from our daughter for this long before and we are both worried about how she has been handling our absence.   
  
Nokori couldn't be in better hands. A man I have knows since I first enrolled at Clamp campus in the second grade, has been watching over her these two weeks. Imonoyama Nokoru the Rijichou of the campus and youngest son of the Imonoyama group is more of a brother to me than a friend. His gentle nature and child like sense of wonder combine to make him a wonderful babysitter. It almost seems criminal that he will never have his own children, even if I do agree with his reasoning. Too many people would be willing to use his family to get to him. Being a wealthy genius holds its share of problems. Turning back to the window I can see sadness written across my stern faced refection. The image in the glass sighs with me. "Besides, Nokoru knows what its like to have parents that don't have any time for him. It's only right to be dedicated to your responsibilities, but his relationship with his family is so formal you'd never guess they were related."  
  
"But Suoh, this is Nokoru-sama we are talking about. If he had children he would find a way spend time with them." Nagisa replied in a confident tone as she turned away from the window to smile brilliantly at me.  
  
I can't help but return the gesture as my breath catches in my throat at the dazzling beauty of her shining eyes. "I think he prefers being a doting uncle. He can play with Nokori whenever his schedule permits and give her back when he needs to."  
  
"I'm glad they have each other. Just being with her seems healing for Nokoru-sama and she can learn a great deal from him. He doesn't have to be afraid of letting her get too close. Because Nokori-chan is a Takamura she will not be easy prey for anyone who might try to get at him through her."  
  
"I will make certain of that," I agree with a sharp nod as the train begins to slow down on its approach to the station. My clan is known for producing some of the finest bodyguards in the world. Nokori has already begun her training in the family arts. As the head of my clan I'm in a good position to watch over both her and the man I have chosen as to protect.   
  
Amused, I shake my head laughing softly. "After two weeks, even the mild mannered Imonyama Nokoru is probably tired of caring for our little kitten."  
  
"I don't know, Suoh. He can be a very patient man when he has reason to be. Besides Utako-chan and Akira-san were there to help if he really needed a break."  
  
"You're right, I am sure Nokori and Nokoru are fine. But I am a little bit afraid to contemplate what his office looks like." I admit as the train comes to a stop and I offer Nagisa a hand to help her up.   
  
A smile blooms on her delicate face as her laughter rings in my ears. "Nokoru-sama does have a bit of a problem with procrastination."  
  
I grace my wife with a nonplussed look my golden eyes widening a fraction in disbelief "A bit of a problem? He let the paperwork pile up so high in the student council room once that we couldn't get the doors open. It took half the day just for us to find him in that mess. If we hadn't known he was in there he could have suffocated before anyone found him."  
  
"Hasn't he has gotten better about paperwork now that he's the chairman? It seems to me as though you have to spend less time trying to get him to do his work lately."  
  
"I must confess that it's true, he has gotten better about the paperwork. But even so, I am going to put off visiting his office for as long as I can manage."  
  
"Now who's procrastinating." Nagisa giggles as she precedes me to the front of the car.  
  
"After all this time, I imagine he's bringing to rub off on me." The corner of my lip tugs upwards in a smile. I can feel the excitement within building as we disembark the train and collect our luggage. Our home isn't far from the station and it's a beautiful day so we start out on foot.  
  
The familiar sights and sounds of Clamp campus are bright and welcoming as the laughter of students passing on their way to class mixes with the birdsong that fills the air. Rounding the corner we come into view of our home and I can't help but smile. As much fun as the vacation was, it truly is good to be home.   
  
No one appears to be about in the traditional Japanese style house that is my home. Setting the luggage down in the hallway I crane my head about looking for any signs of life.   
  
"There's a note," Nagisa offers me the neatly folded piece of paper she had found.   
  
The note is written in a scrolling hand that could only belong to my friend Nokoru.   
  
Welcome home,  
  
Nokori and I have just stepped out to get some diapers because Nokori ran out. We'll be home shortly.  
  
See you soon!  
  
Nokoru Imonyama   
  
"He went shopping, for diapers." I say numbly as I continue to stare at the paper.   
  
"They should be home soon then." Nagisa replies calmly as if it's no big deal. Aghast I look up at her and she smiles taking the note from me.   
  
"Why are you so worried? Neither Nokoru nor Nokori is in any danger. Nokoru wouldn't have left the campus just to find diapers. He could find diapers at the campus mall and campus security here is the best in the world."  
  
"It's not that, I'm sure their both fine." I let my breath out in a sigh as I try to formulate my nebulous worries into something closer to coherent thought. "What's worrying me is that he's one of the richest men in Japan. Nokoru never goes shopping for common necessities. All he every really buys are gifts for his friends, and even then he usually just sends someone out to collect the item he's selected."  
  
"You worry too much, it will be fine. Nokoru is an adult after all."  
  
Yes, Nokoru is an adult. I don't think Nokoru was ever truly allowed to have a childhood. When you are gifted with much, much is expected from you. Most of the students who attend clamp campus learn that truth early in life. But having had to grow up quickly certainly hasn't made him loose touch with his inner child. "Nagisa, this is a man who owns his own penguin blimp."  
  
"I understand, but he only went to pick up some diapers, Suoh. What could possibly go wrong?"  
  
Mentally I can picture him striding happily into the huge baby section and I shiver not wanting to even imagine what might happen. Dropping my head into my hands I sigh. "I wish you hadn't asked that. Bad things always happen when people ask questions like that.   
  
The soft sound of footfalls approaching the door makes me turn instinctively back towards the entrance. Opening the door I am greeted by Imonyama Nokoru's smiling face. Smiling I back away from the entrance so he can get by me.  
  
Nokori is curled against Nokoru's chest, her pixy face all but hidden by a vale of blue hair. Her baby sling holds her snugly in place next to his heart. In Nokoru's left hand there is a lumpy bag that obviously contains diapers.  
  
It seems as though he managed to go shopping like a normal person after all. Stunned I watch as Nagisa rushes over to our friend giving both Nokoru and Nokori a welcoming hug. "Nokoru-sama! It's good to see you again. Was Nokori a good girl while we were away?"  
  
"She was a little angel." Nokoru replies his blue eyes shining with good humor.   
  
I roll my eyes at the handsome blond. "You always say that."  
  
"Would you be happier if I said she was a little demon who did her level best to try and demolish the house?" Nokoru winks at me as his laughter surrounds us. It's a soothing sound, light and infectious. My lips twitch upwards in response. Until now I hadn't realized how much I've missed his laughter in the past two weeks.   
  
Nagisa politely ducks her head though I can see her shoulders shake with silent laughter.  
  
"I'm absolutely delighted, arigatou. " I bob my head in a small bow as a smile spreads across my face. I can feel the part of me that is always tense whenever I am away from Nokoru relax. It's not that I do not trust the security of Clamp Campus to watch over him. I do, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about him.  
  
Wrinkling his nose, Nokoru motions to my daughter. "I think perhaps she needs a change. I'll go change the little one's diaper while you two finish getting settled in."  
  
"Are you sure, Nokoru-sama?" Nagisa protests gently. I can tell that she feels obligated to take over for Nokoru since she is here, "Now that we are home I should..."   
  
"You just got home. You both must be tired from your trip and you have a lot of things unpack. Besides, I like taking care of Nokori." It's obvious that he truly does enjoy looking after Nokori from the happy glow in his eyes as he looks down at the child sleeping peacefully in his arms.  
  
Seeing the contentment in Nokoru's handsome face as he crosses over to stand before the nursery door, Nagisa couldn't do anything but relent. Besides how often does someone offer to change your child's diaper for you? "Arigatou, Nokoru-sama. You spoil us."   
  
Giving us a smile that could have warmed the earth with its radiance he disappears into the baby's room.  
  
Sighing happily Nagisa pulls my arm around her waist tucking her head under my chin. Kissing the crown of her head I rest my cheek against her violet hair. The sent of flowers fills my breath, refreshing my heart. Holding her close I am very aware of how lucky I am, both in love and in friendship.  
  
Nokoru may expect a great deal from those few he relies upon, but seeing him so genuinely happy is worth more to me than I could ever give him.   
  
A sound at the door catches my attention. Nagisa unwinds herself from my arm and follows Nokoru into the nursery as I face the door. Akira and Utako shouldn't be back from work yet and I can't think of anyone else it could be. Frowning, I open the door before the visitor has a chance to knock.   
  
A young woman wearing a mall delivery uniform, smiles up at me over the clipboard she is checking. "We have the rest of Imonyama-Rijichou's order here just like he requested. Where would you like us to drop them off?"  
  
"Drop them off?" I parrot uncomprehendingly.  
  
"Hai!" The girl nods her tousled brown curls bobbing cheerfully as she smiles at me. Moving aside to let me see, she motions to the truck sitting in the road in front of my house. "The diapers we just brought over."   
  
I can feel my mouth dropping open as I look over at the truck. I double over as a deep and hearty laugh bursts from my throat. The delivery girl probably thinks I've gone insane, but I just can't help myself.   
  
He bought a whole truck full of diapers! I knew he couldn't manage shopping by himself. Pulling myself together I bow apologizing for my rudeness as I try to figure out what to do with a mountain of diapers. I know I should be angry or at the very least annoyed, but I can't stop smiling. Now I know I'm home.   
  
Glossary of Japanese words:  
  
Rijichou = Chairman  
  
Arigatou = Thank you  
  
Hai = Yes 


End file.
